In general, back support devices are configured to assist a wearer in bending, lifting and/or standing upright. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,436,065, 5,951,591, 5,176,622, 7,744,552, 1,409,326 and 4,829,989 describe devices where moment is created during a bend to counteract the moments from a wearer's trunk gravity weight. Conventional systems utilize a passive, spring resistance to create a torque between the wearer's torso and legs. By creating a restorative moment at the hip, the probability of injury of the L5/S1 area of the spine is greatly reduced. Once the angle between torso and leg reaches a predetermined angle during stooping, squatting, or walking, the devices provide resistance. However, none of the devices differentiate between walking and bending or sitting and bending. This means the wearer cannot walk comfortably using these passive devices since the wearer's legs must push against the devices during walking. Similarly, the wearer cannot sit comfortably using these passive devices since the wearer's legs must push against the devices during sitting. This is uncomfortable and hazardous, and prevents the wearer from moving around unrestricted.